Bienvenido a casa
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 416 del manga y un imaginario time skip.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

Esta historia idea **me pertenece**. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Porque lo pidieron, aqui lo tienen ;3 Estoy aquí para aliviar sus almas (?) xD<strong>

**Saben que cuando se trata de la historia original, no puedo incluir demasiado romance. Eso no funciona conmigo u-u pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo!**

**Enjoy!**

**N/T: **Todo lo que leerán aquí es producto de mi imaginacion. Por lo tanto, es imposible que suceda en el manga.

_Contiene spoiler._

* * *

><p><em>Sinopsis:<em>

_Basado en el capítulo 416 del manga y un imaginario time skip._

Dedicado para todos mis lectores que pidieron este one-shot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bienvenido a casa<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Miró la carta entre sus manos. Era más difícil de lo que pensó.<p>

Despedirse por medio de palabras escritas no fue algo que quisiera hacer. No era más que un acto cobarde para decir adiós, lo sabía muy bien. Estaba consciente de eso. Aún así, era lo único que podía permitirse hacer, porque despedirse en persona sería incluso más difícil.

Un año seria largo. Un año traería muchos cambios, cambios que todos necesitaban. Ser más fuertes, más expertos, más prudentes. Un viaje era suficiente para recuperar la confianza que Tartaros les hizo perder.

— Natsu.- la voz de su pequeño amigo lo hizo volver a la realidad y apartar la mirada de ese sobre. — Lucy esta aquí, debemos irnos.

Tragó fuerte y suspiró. Todo iba a mejorar. La recompensaría en cuanto volviera, porque estaba convencido de que se molestaría por haberla abandonado.  
>Tenían que irse antes de que la vieran. Si eso pasara, Lucy lloraría y ellos lo harían también, y quedarse no era una opción.<p>

Tenía que volverse más fuerte.

Observó toda la habitación con nostalgia. Todo cambiaría y confiaba en que sería un buen cambio. Dios, era tan difícil.  
>Percibió el olor de Lucy y su cuerpo tembló. Eso era malo.<p>

Lucy estaría bien. Todos estarían bien.

— Vamos, Happy.- sonrió.

— Aye.

Dio un último vistazo y volvió a suspirar. Todo sería diferente en cuanto volviera.

Saltó por la ventana una última vez. Esta vez para no volver a aquella habitación, en donde se encontraba la persona más difícil de dejar ir.

.

.

.

.

La rubia caminó hasta su apartamento y, por alguna razón, tuvo un sentimiento inquietante. Negó con la cabeza y lo ignoró rápidamente.  
>Subió hasta su habitación y desde el otro lado de la puerta, logró escuchar algunos sonidos. Alguien estaba ahí.<p>

— Probablemente sean Natsu y Happy…- se dijo. Aunque podía ser cualquiera del gremio, solo esos dos eran quienes se paseaban constantemente por su apartamento. Jamás lograría controlarlos. Abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó: — ¡De nuevo están en mi habitación!

Solo el silencio fue quien la recibió. Demasiado extraño, podía jurar que había alguien allí. Su mirada viajó por todo el lugar y divisó un objeto sobre la mesa de centro.

— ¿Una carta?

La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió con cuidado. El manuscrito era horrible, apenas podía entender con claridad.

_Happy y yo nos iremos en un viaje de entrenamiento. Y volveremos en un año más o menos. ¡Así que cuida de todo el mundo!_

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y lo único que pudo hacer, fue salir corriendo del lugar. Sus piernas se movían solas. ¿A dónde ir? ¿Qué hacer?  
>¿En qué rayos estaban pensando? No había hablado con ellos. Aún había cosas que arreglar, misiones por hacer. Ellos no podían irse… no podían…<p>

— Si hicieran algo así…- se dijo jadeante. No dejaba de correr. — Si lo hicieran…

_Nos vemos, Lucy._

_Natsu y Happy._

— ¡Estaría tan sola, estúpido!

¿Cómo podían hacer algo así? Ese idiota de Natsu.

Corrió por las calles de Magnolia hasta que sus piernas fallaron irremediablemente y se dejo caer sobre el frio pavimento. Era un idiota, un completo idiota.

Sollozó en silencio hasta que sus ojos no parecieron derramar más lágrimas. Miró hacia la nada, con la mente en blanco.  
>Él la invito a Fairy Tail y ahora la dejaba. Estaba sola de nuevo, las hadas habían caído y tenían que ponerse de pie. Uno por uno. Cada quien por su cuenta.<p>

Ella tenía que hacerlo también.

Frotó sus ojos con el antebrazo y sorbió de su nariz. Tal vez también era su momento de partir.  
>Las piernas le dolían y, aun así, se mantuvo en pie. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

— Un año, ¿huh?

Un viaje en solitario sonaba tentador y lo tomaría. Lo necesitaba. Natsu siempre miraba hacia delante y ella debía hacerlo también. Caminó de vuelta a casa, completamente sola. Tenía que irse también y ya no estaría triste por eso.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Un año, cuatro meses después.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El aire era diferente, familiar y tranquilizador. Lo que pensó que sería eterno, estaba llegando a su fin.<br>Sintió de nuevo el viento golpear delicadamente su piel y dejó la valija de lado. El sendero era rocoso y una de las entradas hacia la ciudad. Corrió un poco y desde la altura, logró ver la ciudad de Magnolia en todo su esplendor.

Una emoción la invadió y mordió su labio inferior. El viento anunciaba su llegada y tuvo que sujetar bien su sombrero femenino para que no se fuera volando.  
>Sus cabellos rubios llegaban casi a su cintura y también se movían con la agradable ventisca, era bueno volver. Había pasado un tiempo.<p>

Lanzó un grito de emoción y se apresuró a volver por su valija.

— Se ve feliz, señorita.- un amable anciano que pasaba por ahí, le sonrió.

Ella lo miró. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, los cambios eran buenos. Su corazón latía frenético, no podía simplemente expresarlo con palabras. Le devolvió la sonrisa, con sus ojos cafés brillando radiantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Lo estoy.- respondió con su voz dulce.

Para el hombre, esa sonrisa fue encantadora. Una sonrisa llena de esperanzas, emoción, tranquilidad y unas ganas incontrolables de volver a casa. Fue la sonrisa más honesta y hermosa que vio en su larga vida, y se considero afortunado de ser capaz de ver una.

.

.

.

.

— Apresúrate, Natsu. Estamos atrasados.

Las personas continuaban bajando del tren y ellos aun seguían en las mismas condiciones. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que usaban un transporte y, como era de esperarse, el cuerpo del pelirrosa no lo tomaba muy bien.

— Después de todo ese entrenamiento, no has cambiado nada.- mencionó Happy nuevamente.

Su amigo continuaba apretando su estomago y mantenía el rostro oculto. Lo escuchó tomar una larga bocanada de aire y después exhalar lentamente. Alzó la mirada esta vez, con el flequillo cayendo por su frente. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y con un estilo diferente.  
>El rostro de Natsu mantenía su esencia, pero un año representaba muchos cambios y en él los había.<p>

— Estoy bien.- tomó su equipaje en el hombro. — Vamos.

Happy sonrió. Ahora podía controlar mejor su magia. Un año de entrenamiento, un año de aislamiento en las montañas por fin mostraban el resultado que tanto buscaron. El cuerpo del mago lucía más robusto. Definitivamente había más musculo, y su rostro comenzaba a mostrar la madurez de su cuerpo.

Un año de muchos cambios.

Caminó a prisa entre la multitud con su amigo volando a su lado. Ambos se habían vuelto más fuertes. El mago maldecía por no poder salir de la maldita estación de trenes, Magnolia no cambiaba para nada.  
>Cuando por fin lograron salir, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. Habían vuelto.<p>

— ¡Apresúrate, Happy!- fue Natsu quien aceleró esta vez.

El aire de Magnolia era tan familiar que lo hizo recordar viejos tiempos. Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez.  
>Caminó a prisa, giró entre las calles, esquivo a las personas, hasta que ambos llegaron a un terreno desolado. Solo escombros. No había nada.<p>

¿En dónde estaba el gremio? ¿En dónde demonios estaban todos?

Caminó entre los escombros, observando con cautela a su alrededor. Por más que intentaba pensar en alguna razón, no la tenía. Se suponía que el gremio debía estar en ese lugar.

— ¿En dónde está el gremio, Natsu?- preguntó pequeño amigo un poco preocupado.

— No lo sé.

Sabia que todo cambiaría después de un año o tal vez quiso creer que no serían tan drásticos.

— ¿Natsu?- ¡al fin! Una voz conocida. — ¿Eres Natsu? ¿Nuestro Natsu de Fairy Tail?

Se giró para mirar a ese rostro familiar. Cabello blanco, un poco más corto de lo que recordaba en ella, pero seguía siendo la misma Mirajane.

— Hola, Mira.

La peliblanca se llevó las manos a los labios y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se lanzó a sus brazos y el pelirrosa solo se dedico a disfrutar el nostálgico abrazo. Continuó con Happy y después limpió sus lágrimas.

— No puedo creer que hayan vuelto. Síganme, tengo un lugar que mostrarles.

Ambos se miraron y siguieron a Mira. Solo caminaron un par de calles y llegaron a una residencia un poco vieja. Era muy extraño y de todas formas, entró.  
>Un sentimiento cálido lo cubrió. Rostros y olores familiares lo abrumaron, y no pudo evitar sonreír.<p>

— ¿Acaso ese es Natsu?- una voz ronca y vieja se escuchó al fondo del lugar. Macao. — ¿Eres ese revoltoso mago de fuego que solía destruir todo a su paso?

— No soy revoltoso.

— ¡Natsu!- varios gritaron su nombre.

— Hol-

Fue interrumpido por todos los magos que se lanzaban sobre él y que también apretujaban al pobre de Happy. Un año atrás, los hubiera rostizado por no dejarlo respirar y ser molestos, pero ya no era el mismo.  
>Cuando por fin todo pareció volver a la tranquilidad, recorrió con la mirada y observó a cada uno de los presentes. Faltaban demasiadas personas, especialmente una demasiado importante. Olfateó y no percibió su aroma.<p>

— ¿Dónde está Lucy?

Todos se miraron entre si y Natsu sintió una intranquilidad atravesar su cuerpo. Nadie hablaba y quemaría a alguno de ellos para obtener una respuesta si era necesario.

— Ella no está aquí.- respondió Mirajane.

Frunció el ceño en confusión.

— ¿Esta paseando por la ciudad? ¿En una misión?

Mira negó con una triste sonrisa.

— Ella no está aquí.- repitió y, esta vez, Natsu entendió.

.

.

.

.

Pasó un dedo por una de las mesas y su piel se cubrió de polvo. El apartamento era víctima del paso del tiempo. Excluyendo el polvo, todo continuaba igual. Aunque solo eso.

Fairy tail se había disuelto. Sin embargo, la familia seguía unida y todos los que partieron en un largo viaje, estaban volviendo, igual que él.  
>Lucy también había partido y nadie sabía cuándo volvería. Solo se fue sin avisar, sin despedirse. Nuevamente, igual que él.<p>

¿Era una forma de vengarse porque que ellos le habían hecho?

No. Lucy no era ese tipo de persona. Debió irse porque lo sintió necesario.

La carta que escribió para ella estaba sobre su escritorio. Había pruebas que indicaban que la había leído, pero, ¿Por qué no la llevó con ella?  
>En realidad no tenía razones para hacerlo. No obstante, sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en que no volvería, que había dejado todo atrás para comenzar una vida nueva. Sin sus amigos, sin él.<br>Tal vez sus pensamientos le jugaban una mala broma o tal vez si tenían razón y dejó la carta para olvidar todo lo que la ataba a Magnolia.

Happy estornudó y lucía desesperado por salir de aquella habitación. Era difícil para ambos.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Inhalando el aroma de la rubia que muy levemente permanecía en el lugar. Sí, claro, como si fuera capaz de permitirlo. Aun si se ocultaba, huía o perdía, de cualquier manera la encontraría.

El dulce olor a vainilla se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y pensó que estaba soñando, hasta que una voz femenina lo paralizó.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Happy?

Su corazón se volvió loco en emociones que no lograba explicar. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y cuando volteó para encontrarse con esa mirada de ojos cafés, el alma se le salió del cuerpo.

— …¿Lucy?

Ella parpadeó. Abrió la boca un poco sorprendida y fue remplazada por una sonrisa que detuvo su pulso. ¿Lucy siempre fue tan… hermosa?  
>Sus rubios cabellos eran más largos, lucía diferente. Estaba embelesado por ella. Absolutamente cautivado.<p>

— Natsu.- por dios. Su voz lo maravilló por completo.

La observó acercarse con una bella sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo. Fue como si una fuerza desconocida lo guiara hasta ella.  
>Quería sentirla cerca, tenerla cerca por todo el tiempo que estuvieron alejados. Solo una mínima distancia y la estrecharía entre sus brazos, un agarre que no llegó.<p>

Lo única calidez que Natsu logró sentir, fue el duro golpe contra su mejilla.

El sonido del impacto resonó en toda la habitación, al igual que el quejido de Happy. Los había golpeado a ambos.

Nunca lo admitió, pero los golpes de Lucy jamás dolieron. No obstante, esta vez sí sintió como su mejilla comenzaba a entumecerse. Cubrió el golpe con su mano y la miró sorprendido. No esperaba tal afecto.

— ¿Esta es nuestra bienvenida?- preguntó aturdido.

— No. Eso fue por haberme dejado sola hace un año.

Pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque en ningún momento se derramaron. Se sintió horrible por verla de esa manera y, a su vez, fascinado. La Lucy de antes hubiera llorado en cuanto los vio. Por el golpe, fortaleza y ese brillo en los ojos, se dio cuenta que se había vuelto más fuerte.

Su pequeño amigo lloraba mientras la rubia lo sostenía contra su pecho. Adiós a todo el entrenamiento de Happy. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado y susurró:

— Lo siento.

Lucy lo dejó sobre uno de los muebles y fijó su total atención en él. Estaba más alto, más atlético, más sensato.  
>Era un Natsu diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo que ella conocía.<p>

Rompió por completo la distancia y lo abrazó dulcemente por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho fornido. Apretó los parpados y evitó llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Bienvenido de vuelta.- dijo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Natsu sabía que luchaba. Lo sentía a través de su cuerpo tembloroso y voz débil. El aroma femenino inundó sus fosas nasales, otorgándole la fortaleza que necesitaba.  
>La rodeó con los brazos, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo, manteniéndola muy cerca. Ocultó el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y respiró hondo.<p>

Allí, teniéndola entre sus brazos, lo llenaba de una calidez enorme. Era como estar en el cielo. Cómodo, cariñoso, pacifico, no había mejor en lugar en donde quisiera estar. Se dejó llevar y disfruto de la preciosa persona entre sus brazos. Esta vez no la dejaría.

— Estoy en casa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Obviamente esto nunca va a pasar y si sucede, seremos afortunados (?)**  
><strong>No me gusta escribir mucho romance cuando se trata de la historia original, por eso solo leo AU y los escribo xD<strong>  
><strong>Aunque si me lo piden, obvio que lo haré<strong>

**Gracias por leer, chicos! Espero hayan disfrutado del manga, porque yo si y me encanta el rumbo de la historia!**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
